This device relates generally to devices for supplying optical light energy such as dental curing lamps, or the like.
An example of a dental curing lamp is given in Gonser U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,344 entitled "Visible Light Apparatus for Curing Photo-Curable Compositions." This patent describes the use of a halogen lamp which is filtered to supply light in the range of 400-700 nanometers. The light is focused into a light guide which transmits the light to a handpiece. The light is emitted from the handpiece to cure photo-curable materials, such as dental sealant, dental filling materials, dental adhesives and the like. The electrical switch at the handpiece controls the operation of the halogen lamp.
It is desired to have an improved system for supplying optical power.